Delicious Autumn
by Festinnight
Summary: The onset of autumn announces the "chocolate party", Rave didn't expect to go even in jest, but he should asist, and Nat is the person who forced him to go. What will happen? Bad summary hehe (NAVE / NATHAMES). Nathan Goldberg belongs to: C2NDY2C1D / Rave belongs to: KIRAKURRY.
1. Chapter 1

The school announced the aperture from Autumn this friday night; that means the "chocolate party". The equivalent of girls using really short dresses, kilogrames of make up and getting out with the guy they love. Everybody eating chocolate in different ways, solid or liquid, cocktails with chocolate decorations, liquor, beer, chocolate condoms (Teachers don't know about them in the party, only students), everything with chocolate thematic. Why chocolate? Because the color, the principal says that chocolate color reminds him to Autumn trees.

-Just a fucking waste of time- sighs Rave while he put his books into the locker. He had went only once, it was a terrible experience for him. Football players threw liquid chocolate in him. It tastes good, but it was humiliating. "Throw him from the twentieth floor of a building, then bathing his corps in chocolate and open the vultures buffet. The speciality: Nathan au chocolat" Rave wrotes it in his list named: " 100 ways to kill Goldberg".

-Hey, Nat, are you free for this friday?

Rave turned the head and looked at Nat and a cheerleader talking in the corridor.

-Are you talking about the "chocolate party"?

-Of course ! So ? We are going togheter, right ?-that girl's voice really bothered Rave. It was so shrill, it reminds him like a squirrel pretending being a porn actress.

-You and me? Going out?- Rave don't know why but he frowned when he imagine Nat and that Porn blond squirrel going out. Whatever, it wasn't his prob. At the end this friday he will stay at home watching any Disney movie or maybe watching "Mary Poppins on Broadway ".

He closed his locker and looked one last time at the pair talking.

-The capitain from the football team and the principal cheerleader, this gonna be awesome- the girl was so excited.

-Sorry honey, but I have someone to go with me- Nat's eyes turn to look to Rave and a smile.

-Who is her?! Is she the leader of anything? Is she more gorgeous? She has a better butt, right?- that plastic girl look over her ass.

-Yea, she's soooo hot, and she's a real bitchy - Rave was burning of shame; Nat's eyes don't stop looking him.

Nat licked his lips smiling. Rave raised his middle finger.

The mahogany haired guy take his pack and start walking fast as he can. He was blushing.

"What the fuck is going on with that shitty stupid?" Rave thoughts were like that.

* * *

The day was running so fast, Rave was happy, only in ten minutes he could go out from this fucking place and go home, the only calm place he knew.

The rang bell sound.

He takes his pack and walk to the dessert's machine to bought some. Searching in his pocket with the hand, he was so sure he had five dollars right there.

-Fuck, i think i lost them.

-Are you looking for this, Brenda?

What the heck?

-You dropped them when you ran away- Nat's smile twitched Rave's nerves.

"Shitty luck I have!" he thought "From all of the persons here… why him? Damn it!"

-Goldberg, stop fucking and gimme that- Rave extended his hand to Nat.

-I'm not fucking anyone, and give you what? Eh? -Nat put the five dollars in the spring of his peeking out boxers. He smiled.

-Stop this fucking shit game and give me the damn five dollars, Goldberg.

-C'mon, Sylvia, let's talk a few- Nat close to Raves body at the point that their bodies were almost together. Centimeters.

Rave back on the desserts machine and Nat in front of him. So close.

Rave tried to push him away, but the football player was stronger and he don't move away, so, the position of both were the same.

-Get the fuck off, forgot the five dollars. I'm done here - If he can't push him away, he's going to run away, it doesn't matter what he have to do. So he reached down, getting out on one side of the green haired boy. He had begun to run, victorious, when he felt a hand took him by the wrist and pulled him back. He was caught. For a moment, he assumed that he dislocated his wrist.

-Oh no, princess, you're not going anywhere until you say yes to what I ask. - Now, Nat's face looks serious… wait… Nathan Kedd Goldberg… with a serious face? No way.

-Are you threating me, Goldberg?

-So smart.

-It isn't a question if the only answer is yes, it's an order. You, idiot.

-But if I say it's an order it going to sound like an obligation.

-And it isn't?!

-But a question is sweetier, my little lump of honey.

Rave was really angry.

-So? What do you choose? Agreeing what i'm going to ask or stay here with me the necessary days without moving a muscle.

-You don't dare, YOU FUCKING CRAZY!

-You want to prove me?- Nat's face, now so challenging.

Rave knew Nat was able to keep him there for days, and people who go through there going to imagine things. The teachers never going to do anything to separate them, he knew that Nat disobey the rules, so fighting with Nat's desitions it's a waste of time, teachers knew, the whole school knew.

-What is the fucking question? - Rave gave up, giving to Nat a victorious smile.

Nat grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He put his mouth to the ear of Rave, causing to the highest some shivers

-Want to go out with me to chocolate party?


	2. Chapter 2

_-Want to go out with me to chocolate party?_

Rave froze and opened the eyes like plates.

Wait… Goldberg… really said that? Maybe this is a joke.

-Stop fucking and tell me the real question, Goldberg.

-That's the question.

-I don't trust you. –Rave squinted.

-Why should I lie to you? At the end you're going to do whatever I want. That was the deal.

-I didn't agree it all. And it isn't a fair deal, you just make me accept it or i'm going to stay here until I do.

-Don't try to change plans, you agree it, and who cares if it isn't fair, man ?

-Now that I know the question I'm going out from here, you bastard. You try to play with me again, like that chocolate party, you and your fucking little bitches put liquid chocolate in me!

Nat starts to laugh, because he remembered that. Laugh tears falled down from his golden eyes until he looked to Rave's face, he was really angry. Maybe for that sporty guy that was really funny, but for the actor, it was just a bad experience.

-It's all, i'm sick of you.

Nat was uncarefully and Rave escape from his arms. He pushed him away and start to run.

-Rave -Nat yelled, but Rave continue running, ignoring Nat's calls.

-RAVE, STOP RUN RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO MAKE THE PRINCIPAL TAKES YOU OUT FROM THE PLAY.

Rave laid his eyes at hearing this. He stop running.

"What? He can't do anything like that, right? Right?"

-Yes I can. -It was like if Rave's mind was read by Nat. -I have contacts with the principal, and I could give him any stupid reason to takes you out from every play in the school. Your choose.

He was paralyzed, would he do all of that? All this just to humiliate him again in that damn party? He dares to ruin part of someone's dream? It would be like that?

-You have to decide in this few minutes, i'm impatient.

Yes, he dares. He's Nat, the guy who takes away his happyness step by step. Some tears fell from Rave's face, he wanted to cry.

-If you don't choose fast i'm going to take your silence like the end of your plays.

STOP, NAT! PLEASE!… Really he wished to yell that.

-Do you agree my question? You have five seconds to decide… five…

Why is he so mean?

-Four…

He was trembling.

-Three…

No, God, please, Goldberg, i beg you…

-Two…

A big silence appear, within Rave's thoughts as in the corridor.

-On…

-I AGREE! - The mahogany haired boy closed his eyes, like if he were inside of a nightmare and he wants to wake up. Or maybe the reason of his closed eyes was because he needs bravery to agree. All for his dream.

Nat smiled. Again victorious. That smile wasn't seen by Rave.

-I'll pick you up at eight, be sure to be on time. And remember that if you try to play with me and you're not in your department at that time to when I pick up you, I will care a fuck your feelings and i'll go with the director to take you out from the plays. Remember that, princess.

That were the last words before leave.

-You never cares about what I feel… -A small voice came out from Rave's mouth.

When he felt he was alone, Rave, fell from knees with disbelief on his face. His knees ached from the recent drop, his wrist was in pain because Nat's grip, his body hurts from shaking, but nothing hurt as much as it did his head and chest, felt great agony, for a moment he assumed he's going to die of tachycardia, blood through his body makes him felt warm, like a fever, breathing hard, as if he's being pressured by the lungs. Everything Nat's fault.

He stood and raised his arms, with the head up looking the nothing, his lips opened to let some words go out.

_"True, I talk of dreams,_

_Which are the children of an idle brain,_

_Begot of nothing but vain fantasy"_

He was acting Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare, a piece of the dialogue between Mercutio, Romeo and Benvolio. His dreams are threatened by Nat. So he has to fulfill Nat's orders. Let's wait for the friday.

* * *

Thanks for read n.n


	3. Chapter 3

It was friday, the "Chocolate party" day. All the girls yelling with her friends talking about her dresses, her nails, her hair, everything, _"That person invited me…"_ _"Of course we are going to smooch"_

"That party really was made for celebrate autumn opening? " Rave was talking to himself in his mind "Maybe this is like a kind of reproductive program for teenagers, only kisses, sex, and all of things that adolescents do now"

–What should I use?

–A floss would be nice, babe.

–What the…? –Rave turn back his head to find the green-haired guy.

–And i'm not talking about the dental one – Nat winked.

–Ugh, you're so disgusting– Rave looked at him with disdain and turned to well keep walking and leave behind to Nat.

–Aww, you leave so fast? I supposed you wanted to talk with me– Nat's voice sounded like if he were talking to a baby.

Rave returned to Nat's place pointed his finger to the face leaning forward.

–Look, you bastard, the only thing you ordered was go out with you to that stupid party, so I don't have to endure your fucking thug face, you get it?

Nat took his chin and lifted it slightly.

-See you at eight, princess.

Both start walking leaving the place at the same time.

It was the 7:45 and Rave was running so fast for came to his appartment. It was too late, but he has to bought some stuffs, or he deffinetly going to die of hungry. With two paper bags full of things in each arm. How the fuck is he going to take the keys to get in? Even he knew the answer. Taking a taxi maybe was expensive, taking in consideration that he doesn't had too much money. Glasing at his wath, he saw it was five minutes to eight.

"It isn't far, c'mon, Rave, you could do this" he given to himself some encouragement words to accelerate.

When he reached the building started up the stairs, it was exhausting, however was faster than the elevator, especially because it was in composition. When he finally reached his floor and ran like crazy to his apartment, what he saw left him speechless.

Nat was there.

He was sat on the floor, leaning his back against the door, with the phone in one hand. One leg straight and the other bent. He was wearing black jeans, black leather booties and a gray shirt. Lucia attractive, and Rave must to admit it.

"Please, Rave, calm, it's just Nat" Rave tried to control his breathing.

He started walking and his steps made a kind of echo in the corridor.

Listening, Nat looked to where came the echo, he found to Rave hectic, with frosts of sweat on his forehead and neck. He looked at his face and he was blushing and looking at his chest, which rose and fell constantly, he noticed the four wearing paper bags. Nat rose from the ground, closing his cell phone and storing the one in the pocket of his pants, he gradually walked to Rave.

–You came at time.

–If I… don't – Rave was panting – You would going to talk to the principal.

Nat closed his eyes and he sighed.

–Hey, gimme those. –Nat extended his arm.

–What?

–Obviously i'm talking about the bags, give me those.

–No, I can…

–Shall i have to talk to you in a sweetie way? Stop playing being difficult. – As Nat said that, he snatched the bags. –Now you can open your departament.

Rave taked his keys and he opened the door. It took a while because it was hard to open.

Rave was the first to get in, then Nat follow him with the bags still in his arms. Rave made a gesture to help him, but Nat ignored him and continue walking trying to find with the look any table to put the bags there. Finally he found the dining room and he dropped off the bags there.

–What the heck you bought? Bricks?

–Then you shouldn't carried them, weak.

–Calm, baby, i'm strong, i've carried dudes heavier than those bags.

–Whatever, I really didn't ask about your fucking force.

–Now take a bath and dress well, remember, i'm not here because i want to help you to carry your stuffs.

–I'm fine like that. At the end you ordered to go with me, so I can go as I want.

–Rave, take a bath.

–Stop call me like if you have any right to it.

–I'm going to call it the times I want… Rave. So go ahead a take a bath. If you takes more that fifteen minutes there i'm going to leave and you can say goodbye to your plays.

–You and your fucking threat, you, fucking coward. Get the fuck off.

–The clock is running, babe. Fourteen minutes to be ready.

Reluctantly, Rave, walked to his room slamming his footsteps. He get in to his room and hit the door. He reached for his towel and walked to the bath. Meanwhile Nat walk around Rave's departament, first he look inside the bags he was carrying.

–Ramen, desserts, juice, milk, soda, bread, toilet paper… 100% cotton? Pfft– Nat's laugh resounded in the room. –You are a delicated, up to the ass.

He continues wandered around.

He could see a shelf full of books, the living room, the table, opened the refrigerator and saw that there was few food. "Therefore it is why you're thin" thought Nat "Bring real food to the princess" made a mental note "And a lot".

The curiosity was killing him, and six minutes before he'll be ready, so he decided to go to what he supposed, would be the room of Rave. He opened the door slowly, not making any noise. He looked both ways to make sure that the actor was not there, and realize that no, he entered. He closed the door behind him. His room was simple, a bed (which looked extremely comfortable), a rug under the bed sticking out of it, looked too nice his room and one important fact: it smell like Rave.

On Rave's side, he had finished bathing and quickly, totally forgetting the existence of Nat at his apartment, left the shower with a towel around his hips. Walking to his room for dressing he was surprised when he gets inside.

Surprise filled his eyes.

–Goldberg!

Rave noted the condition had and Nat could not help glancing over his body. He looked too desirable with that towel just wrapping him and no more, the drops of water sliding down his body, mahogany hair wet.

Nat licked his lips.

Rave just blushed, and an horror face appeared. Rave ran to his bed and taked a blanked to cover his body.

Nat waked from his trance and went to Rave's closet. He opened it and took out a long-sleeved purple shirt and black pants.

–Dress up, fast. –he threw the cloths to the bed and looked one last time to the mahogany haired guy before leave.

Rave was shocked. He turn back to his bed to view the set.

It was eight and a quart when Rave finally go out to look at Nat. He was sit in the lounge watching MTV.

–Who in this fucking world told you you could be confortable here?!

–Oh, you're ready, let's go to the chocolate party now. –Nat gave a look to his clock and go to the door after turning off the TV. –Shall we go, darling?

–Stop calling me like that, asshole.

Both go outside ready to go to the "chocolate party" in Nat's car.

It was an unconfortable moment. As all they have together. Noone talked, only the music inside.

When they came all the car's music was silent in compare to party's music. A lot of people dancing, others kissing, some smoking and others just eating.

–Why the fuck i'm here? What should I do, Goldberg? If you're going to emptying liquid chocolate in me, do it fast, because I hate all of this bitches around me.

Nat was laughing at the point he has to hug his belly.

–So do you thought i brought here only for do that? You're so dramatic, if i wanted to do that i just could to do it last week.

Rave blinked for surprise.

–Then? Why i'm here?

–You'll know it later. Meanwhile, do you want to drink something?

–No. I want to go home.

–Later.

–Goldberg! I won't stay here!

–Why not?

–I really hate this! What i'm doing here if i'm not going to drink, smoke or fuck…? – whe he said the last word he look at Nat and his eyes opened wide. –YOU HAVE TO KIDDING ME! –Rave started to run away and Nat, who understand the bad situation, began chasing him.

It was eight and a middle when Nat stopped to Rave hugging him by the hips and push him to the ground.

–And the tackle for what?!

–Because you didn't stop running.

Both were panting.

–How did you want me to stop, knowing that?!

–Knowing what? That I want to fuck you?!

–Don't yell it!

Rave was in the ground and Nat up from him recharging his fists on the floor and with the arms extended.

–Don't put words in my mouth that i didn't say! Tell me one fucking reason to fucking you here, in a party, and not in your house's confort?!

–This must have sounded better?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

–IT SHOULD! BECAUSE NOW YOU KNOW IT ISN'T THE REASON!

–SO WHAT IS THE FUCKING REASON?!

–I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!

–WHY?!

–BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!

THANKS FOR READING U/U


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes:**_ I'm so sorry if most of chapters are so short, but I have to admit it: I'm lazy xD  
And I have changed some stuff from the original one (because I wrote it in tumblr and then I prefer to put it here) because there are some dialogues that I don't liked and ya know.

Well, above all: _THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS FIC, A BUNCH OF KISSES!_

* * *

–BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!

–No… way – Rave was so impressed that he thought his heart stopped for a few seconds. What does Goldberg said? "No, no, that can't be, maybe it's a joke and his friends are hidden in somewhere" Rave was making some realistic situations.

Nat knew what Rave was thinking. He sigh disappointed.

There was a really unconfortable silence, Nat looking at Rave's eyes waiting for an answer and Rave evading his gaze with nothing to say, only a blush.

–So? –Nat broke the silence.

–What?

–Your answer, tell me your answer.

–What the hell should I say?

–"I like you too, Nat" for example, or maybe "I fucking like you, Goldberg", yea, that sounds more like you.

–No way, this could be one of your fucking little jokes.

–THIS ISN'T A … – Nat couldn't end his words because both listened something behind of those bushes. They keep quiet. Rave started to cold sweat and Nat paled. All because Rave had run so far that the party lights barely lit where they were. Everything was dark and lonely and listening that kind of sounds don't help it all to keep calm.

–Tell me i'm not crazy and you heard those sounds too.

–You're insane but yes, I heard them too.

The sounds started again, but louder.

Gulp. Both, swallowing drool. Nat looked at Rave's face, the actor was scared so he thought he has to act fast and returned to the car before that thing behind the bushes appear. He rose and took Rave's hand to help him up, not without looking at a second Rave and another second to the shaking bushes.

–Goldberg, they're moving faster .

–They're?

–The fucking bushes!– Frowning, the taller boy pointed his index where the sounds came from.

Whispers, barely audible, began to listen.

–Make it a gar, make it a gar, please, or maybe a cat.– Nathan was crossing fingers.

–Being scared makes you really idiot, right? A dammit gar?! Are your serious?! God, why of all people should be you!

–I prefer a gar than Slenderman.

–I swear you that if this place wasn't so dark I'll throw you to those fucking bushes and going out from here.

–You're so mean, princess, throw me to SlenderGar.

–Shut the fuck up!

–Dude, it's moving faster!

Nat, with value (maybe was stupidness or love, he doesn't knew), stood forward Rave.  
That thing behind sounded like if is going to get out. More, more, so closer… Both were prepared and when the sound increased… a black hat slided in the land.

–What? –both said at the same time.

–NOOOO MY HAT! – a hand appeared and took the hat.

–I told you to keep calm, dork.

–My apologies… Ke… Kevin, but I tripped.

–With a fuck, I know those voices.– Nat sighed.

–I know them too.

A orange haired guy get out from the bushes and a thin guy with a black hat was walking behind the orange haired one.

–Man, what the fuck are you doing here?

–Edd and me were walking around and when we listened voices we hide us. We noticed that you both were here and we spied you, like you do.

–Bu… but some leaves made me tickles. –Double D was blushed. His face was totally red.

–Kev, your boy is blushed and he has swollen lips. Does a forest fairy ate his lips so passionately? Don't tell me you were just walking.

–We were walking –Kevin added.

–Oh, poor baby– Nat hugged Double D's head in "consolation" –This football horny fairy will leave you without ass, he's exploiting you, but if you want to being treated better, call me maybe. - Nat winked to Edd..

–Dude, stop before I kill you- If kevin's eyes were guns, Nat should be dead right now for touching his dork.

–I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell.

–Goldberg stop singing- Rave was covering his ears.

–I looked at dorky as he fell, he's fuck by my best friend- Nat started to dancing.

–W...what? Nathan! -Edd blush immediately, trying to hide it with his hat.

–Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but lemme twerk you, and touch your booty.

–Man, STOP!– Kevin raised his fist.

–Fine, fine– Nat smiled and his eyes turned to an angry uncomfortable Rave.

–And you, doves in love, why are here?– Kevin eyebrows up and down mischievously.

–I came to save a princess from the dragon and declare my love, but i don't see any dragon, I think he's scared from her.

Nat giggled.

–And she loves you?

–Men, who knows, I hope yea.

–Maybe i f you bought some chocolates, aromatic candles and…

–STOP FUCKING JOKING! I'M AT THE EDGE! I'M SICK OF YOU, FUCKING FOOTBALL PLAYERS WHO JOKE WITH LOVE, LIKE IF LOVING SOMEONE WERE SIMPLE LIKE THAT! STOP THAT SHIT! I'm done!

Rave exploded. His chest hurt. Looking at Nat's, Kevin's and Double D's face, their eyes were totally opened of surprise. He started to run, he always do that, staying with Nat always was so painful.

Double D reacted and yell Rave's name with a scared face.

–Nathan, please, stop James! There…

–Why? he'll always going to run away from me.

–NO! It's not that...

–Babe, let him run, surely Nat is going to talk with him later.

–Kevin, listen to me, there is...

–C'mon, let's go my place, do you want pizza?

–NO! Kevin... there...

–I was pretty sure, you liked pizza...

–NO! LET ME TALK! - Edd was red of anger and he was breathing fast - Over there, th… there is a new construction, there is a kind of precipice! Like a little ravine ! – Edd started to run at Rave's direction.

Nat caught Edd's words and ran after him. Kevin too, they fastly reached to Edd who was yelling Rave's name. Nat felt worry so he ran fast as he can, he started to see at Rave but it was so dark that it was difficult to look at the road.

–RAVE STOP, THERE IS A PRECI… –a dull sound reached to Nat's ears. Rave wasn't longer visible. "No way, no way, fuck, fuck" Nat thought "He just couldn't have… fallen" Fear appeared.  
He finally came to the place when he saw for last time to Rave.

He slowly looked down. His knees trembled, and he fell on them. Rave's body was on the ground, with many stones around, sand and dirt. Edd and Kevin got where Nat was. Kevin reached down to see Nat, as Edd approached the ravine to look down …

–MY GOD! –his hands covered her mouth and he turned pale.

Kevin went to his boyfriend place and did the same face as Nat and Edd. But Nathan face was like if he will die in any moment. Kevin, by his side, felt nauseous and turned to hug his boyfriend. Edd still watching at Rave. –Ke…vin…–

–Yes?

–James… he's…

–I know, my love, this is so bad… it's so…

–NO! YOU'RE WRONG, HE… LOOK AT HIM! – his finger pointed to Rave – HE'S BREATHING!

When Edd said that, Nat got up to look at the body of Rave, Kevin turned his head to do the same. In fact, he was breathing. Nat felt too eager to embrace him, Rave to tell him to fuck off or something he used to say, whatever.  
Nat slided carefuly in the ravine and ran toward Rave to load your body as a baby would be loaded, this position could be funny, not to be the moment that they passed.  
Rave moaned and he has the eyes half opened.  
Nat hugged him.

–Honey, do you know any ambulance number? –Kevin asked to Edd.

–Yes.

–Take my cellphone and call them, they have to come fast.

Double D talking to the ambulance station, Kevin listening at his boyfriend and Nat hugging the mahogany haired guy, hoping everything's gonna be alright.

That was a long night for the four guys. Let's wait for the morning.

* * *

–Sooooo, you like pizza yes or no?

A softly hit was what Kevin felt in his arm, before looking at his boyfriend's angry face.

–Can you be more serious, Kevin? Nathan is almost fainting, because James is at the edge of death, and you are thinking about if I do like pizza or not?

–Sorry, babe.– Kevin kissed Edd.

–But answering to your question; yes I like pizza.

Kevin smile.

–Hey, I guess ambulance's here, let's bring them.

–I prefer waiting here, Kevin.

–Edd, I guess they want to spend some time together.

They both looked at the two boys, two bodies fused in an embrace.

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READ!


End file.
